Motorcycle Drive By
by Albino Redneck
Summary: Song: Motorcycle Drive By; Third Eye Blind. The night of James and Lily's Death urges Sirius to be strong. He has just lost his two best friends, who can blame him for crying?


HEY GUYS!!!!!!!!!! This is my first songfic so go easy on me ok????

Song: Motorcycle drive by; Third Eye Blind

Summary: This is the story of the night when James died and Sirius was riding on his flying motorcycle trying to find him! (A/N I know it makes me sad too! :'()

James was sitting on the couch while Lily was playing with Harry. She was rather calm and collected about the whole situation. He was still rather worried, he trusted Dumbledore and everything but he just had this gut feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong, somehow. Harry let out a gurgle-ish kind of giggle. James looked over at him and smiled. People said it all the time but it just amazed him how much he looked like him. Except for the eyes, Lily's eyes. Harry had captured her eyes and if possible made them even more beautiful than they were. Harry's birthday was coming up. In all the panicking about worrying about our protection they hadn't gotten him a gift, yet.

Summer time and the wind is blowing,  
Outside in lower Chelsea,  
And I don't know  
What I'm doing in this city,  
The sun is always in my eyes,

Sirius had just heard the news. They had switched to Peter, that he knew already but he was about to betray them. He urged his motorcycle faster but it wouldn't go. He had to save them. If it was the last thing he did he had to save them. He thought of James, how when they were younger they had sworn together that they would always be there for each other. Harry, so young, he had his whole life ahead of him and if Peter ruined this for him Sirius would never forgive him. The engine on his motorcycle was whining from its constant urgency to move forward. Sirius shrugged the worry off of him, all that mattered was getting to James before it was too late.

It crashes through the windows,  
And I'm sleeping on the couch,  
When I came to visit you,  
That's when I knew,

James heard it before Lily. There were strong footsteps as if there were a large bass drum pounding out the inevitable beat.

"Lily, take Harry and run!" He yelled across to the room. She looked confused. "He's coming, I just know it, take Harry and run, I will try to hold him off!" Tears welled up in her eyes. She started to gather him up in a bundle of blankets. She was taking too long.

"GO!" James yelled. He knew that there was a large chance that he wasn't going to survive this, but he didn't care as long as his wife and son were safe.

A pounding came upon the door, Lily picked up Harry and made for the back way out of the house. With one last pound the door came down and almost flattened him. Voldemort burst his way through the threshold, but he was only able to gain the first few steps, for a tall man with untidy dark hair was standing in his way, blocking his path.

I could never have you,  
I knew that before you did,  
Still I'm feeling stupid,

James was shaking but he didn't let it show. He clutched his wand tightly in his now sweaty hand as he looked up into the eyes of pure evil. His skin was a pale-ish-gray, but the thing that distracted James' attention the most were his eyes. His eyes were more like dark red slits more than anything. He opened his thin mouth and uttered.

"Where is the boy?" James, in the midst of his fear managed a small smirk.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Voldemort fumed with rage but asked again.

"I SAID where is the boy?" James knew he couldn't play dumb anymore.

"They already left, guess you can't kill them huh? Just me then?" He was more than willing to sacrifice himself. Voldemort's thin mouth had a smirk as well.

"As you wish." He whispered as he raised his wand. "_Avada Kedavra!" _A jet of bright green light burst from the tip of his wand. When the light faded and the smoke cleared all you could see was a dead, lifeless James lying on the ground. His eyes were wide opened and if you didn't know any better you would have said he was just stunned…

_And there's this burning,  
Like there's always been,  
I've never been so alone,  
And I've never been so alive_,

Sirius's eyes widened. He just had the thought, "What if I'm too late? It will have all been my fault!" Instead of pressing the matter he urged his motorcycle faster still. He let out a yell of pain into the nothingness of the sky. Tears were streaming freely of his face and flying behind him into the wind. He didn't care if he was seen. He could deal with a fine from the ministry, he couldn't deal with losing his best friend.

Visions of you on a motorcycle drive by,  
Cigarette ash flies in your eyes,  
And you don't mind,  
And you smile,  
And say the world doesn't fit with you.  
I don't believe you,  
You're so serene,

Lily hadn't been able to make it all the way out of the back of the house without being seen. Instead she hid in one of the corners of the upstairs bedroom with Harry in her arms as she hoped and prayed that they would survive this. Harry, though a baby, seemed to realize the seriousness of the situation and was silent. Lily saw a jet of green light coming up the stairway. She knew what had happened. She let out a small whimper but she dare not scream. She knew what was about to happen. She had no choice. She could hear the muffled steps of the death eaters searching through her house. Some were making their way upstairs. She hid Harry in a corner and stood tall. She would not die sitting in a corner like a coward. She would face this dead on since the outcome was inevitable anyway, she might as well die honorably. Try as she might she couldn't sweep away the tears that were coming down her face. Some men in dark robes had arrived at the top of the stairs accompanied by the dark lord himself.

"Stand aside, you silly girl!" He commanded, his voice boomed throughout the room as if magically magnified.

"No! I won't let you take him! Take me instead! He is just a child! Don't kill him, kill me!" Lily pleaded. They could kill her, they could kill James but there was no way she was going to let them past her and onto her child without a fight. She raised her wand and was about to say some defensive spell, any spell would do, but her mind was blank. She couldn't think of the right words, it was too late. Voldemort muttered to his faithful death eaters,

"Do these people just _enjoy_ dying?" Many of them chuckled small laughs, not daring to think that it was TOO funny. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A jet of light burst from his wand once again and hit Lily straight in her heart. She had let out an ear-piercing scream as she fell, conveniently, on top of her son, as though trying to protect him from what was about to happen next.

Careening through the universe,  
Your axis on a tilt,  
Guiltless and free,  
I hope you take a piece of me with you,

Sirius could see the city lights now, he was close. His eyes were dry from the blistering wind, he dare not shut them. He merely squinted as he pushed his motorcycle. The engine was slowly but surely, dying. "No, Not now, just hold on!" He thought aloud. Small puffs of smoke were puffing from the engine, obscuring his view. It just needed to rest. Once he got to James, Lily, and Harry he could let the engine rest and then it would be just fine, everything would be just fine. Who was he kidding? Did anything ever turn out 'fine' when it involved Voldemort?

And there's things I'd like to do that, You don't believe in,  
I would like to build something,  
You know it's never going to happen,

Voldemort crossed the room and kicked over the now lifeless form of Lily Potter. Harry looked up and saw Voldemort but knew no fear. How could he? He was at such a stage in his life where he didn't even know what fear was. He actually looked up and smiled at Voldemort.

"Aww," he muttered jokingly. "He so cute, too bad I have to kill him!" He received another small chuckle throughout the room. He raised his wand for the third time tonight and pointed it directly at Harry's head. He let out the same gurgle-ish laugh he had before.

"Avada Kedavra!"

There was a large burst of green light and the force of the rebounding spell sent everyone that was in the room ascatter. Everyone except Harry. Death Eaters were sent flying and when the finally reached the ground they wasted no time in running for their lives to save their own skins. Voldemort had been deprived of all his powers except his immortality. He swept away as a lifeless form into the darkness of the night.

And there's this burning,  
Like there's always been,  
I've never been so alone,  
And I've never been so alive,  
And there's this burning,  
There is this burning,

Sirius saw the burst of green light and explosion of noise coming from the middle of the town. Whatever hope he had left in him died. He brought his bike down onto land and skidded next to the house. If he had only been here two minutes earlier. He heard a sobbing noise coming from the wreckage that was once a loving home. He got off his motor bike and let it fall to the ground, not bothering with the kickstand. His motorcycle wasn't the most of his concerns at the moment. He stepped gingerly on the ruins so as not to crush anything or anyone. He moved farther and farther along and the sobbing got louder and louder. He pulled aside some roof pieces and some scattered wood only to find baby Harry lying among the wreckage still wrapped in the blanket that his mother had placed around him. Sirius picked him up and gently started to rock him back and forth trying to comfort him. The sobbing slowly subsided on Harry's part but Sirius found tears welling up in his own eyes. Two of his best friends gone, just like that. It was all his fault, if he hadn't convinced them to switch to Peter at the last minute, then this child would still have his parents. He was suddenly becoming very angry with himself. His fist that he wasn't using to support the baby was clenched and shaking as he silently boiled with rage at himself. Why? Why had he done it? His own sobs burst through his emotions and pierced through the quiet night.

Where's the soul,  
I want to know,  
New York City is evil,  
The surface is everything,  
But I could never do that,  
Someone would see through that,  
And this will be the last time,  
We'll be friends again,  
I'll get over you and you'll wonder,  
Who I am,

Several minutes passed like this. Sirius had sat down, leaning against his motorcycle with Harry in his lap who had fallen asleep. Hagrid apparated with a CRACK next to him, startling him back into reality and waking up Harry. His crying was a lot quieter than it was before. Maybe it was because he was so tired, or maybe it was something else.

"Sirius, I have been instructed by Dumbledore to bring Harry directly to him." He said with a very proud tone of voice at the thought of being sent directly from Dumbledore himself. If Sirius had heard him he chose to ignore it. He was staring into the wreckage that was once Lily and James' house where some pipes of smoke were still rising. Slowly he turned his head toward Hagrid.

"Can you believe it?" He looked back down at Harry. "They're gone. Now Harry has no parents and Lily and James are gone." A single tear dropped from his face and fell on the pavement next to him. He made no movement to wipe his face. He simply sat there entranced by the fumes coming from the house.

Hagrid sat down next to him and looked at him reassuringly.

"Look, When we got 'to te' Order, we knew we were takin' a risk. We all knew we all prob'ly wouldn't get out of this alive." Sirius looked up at him again.

"Listen, since I'm his godfather and everything," He stroked Harry's hair as he said this. "why don't you let me take him to Dumbledore?" Hagrid shook his head making his hair whack Sirius in the face forcibly.

"No can do. I'm on strict orders from Dumbledore ter bring Harry to him straight away. But I'll let you say good-bye. You'll see him again soon, it's not like it's goodbye forever. I'll just get ready to leave and everything, and leave you two alone." He went over by the street corner lamp and pretended to be brushing dirt off his clothes while examining the lights. Sirius looked back down at Harry.

"Hey little guy." He rocked Harry slowly back and forth and began to talk in a softer tone rather unlike his usual voice. "I just want you to know that even though that evil man killed your parents I'm still going to be here for you. I will NEVER let you live on your own without my guidance and protection. Your parents appointed me as your godfather and I'm going to be there for you as if you were my own son. I may never be able to replace your parents but I'll still be there." He kissed him on the forehead and brushed away a patch of hair to reveal the lightning shaped scar that would make him recognizable as the boy who lived for years to come. He traced the outline of it with his finger a couple of times before realizing that Hagrid was standing over him. He stood up and handed Harry over to Hagrid with care.

"Hagrid, use my bike to get back to Dumbledore. It'll be quicker, and safer, and be careful with him, ok?" Sirius said. He picked up his bike and brushed some of the soot of the seat. Hagrid gave him a small salute to show him that he would indeed be careful. He mounted the bike and set off into the darkness without a word. Sirius looked after them with a look of longing on his face. He stared into the sky where Hagrid had been flying long after he couldn't see them anymore. He crumpled to the floor and began to break into fits of sobs again. He felt like he was seeing Harry for the last time. He felt like he was seeing James for the last time. He leaned up against the lightpost and cried long into the night. Mourning the deaths of Lily and James Potter

_Taste the salt and taste the pain,  
I'm not thinking of you again,  
Summer dies and swells rise,  
The sun goes down in my eyes,  
See this rolling wave,  
Darkly coming to take me,  
Home,  
And I never been so alone,  
And I've never been so alive_


End file.
